


That Spring, Change

by verlirene



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: Suddenly, the university life got boring for Moon Bin.And that’s—how this story will progress.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	That Spring, Change

The university life is not boring for some people. It’s the peak of life, where they can be whoever they want, taking all of the persona they could, just to satisfy their thirst towards what-so-called freedom. Or, at least, that’s what Moon Bin was thinking.

Yet, after nights of partying and knowing almost all of the jocks in the campus, suddenly the university life got boring for Moon Bin. No matter what he did, the class stay the same, he got those boring tasks and essays to do at home almost everyday, and finally he realised: life as a university student is no different than the rhythmical life he had as a high school student. He even doubted whether his friends will think of him when he was absent from the drinking party. Maybe some people will argue that high school students aren’t dealing with alcohol, but this is Moon Bin: he knew those throat-burning liquid since, well, years ago.

The realisation came in a boring day in spring (yes, it does get boring, sometimes, although they have festivals here and there), when he tried to gather all of his focus towards the big screen and tried to understand their professor’s ridiculous slides about the Gulf War. The class was quiet with girls whisper here and there, talking about…  _ girls _ . At first, he didn’t pay much attention to his deskmate, since his goal is went in to the auditorium unnoticed and not getting shooed from the class by their stern professor. But, then he got a little bit shocked, when he—finally—realised that he sat beside the Mr. Perfect.

Also known as, Lee Dongmin.

“Oh?” That intended to be an internal scream. But his  _ babo _ -mind just let it slipped out of his tongue, making Dongmin tilted his head towards him. But Bin found it funny that Dongmin was as surprised as he is.

“S-Sorry.” / “Do you—”

“... What?”

Bin didn’t understand why Dongmin started his sentence with a question word. Usually, he didn’t even try to bother with it. But now, in a boring spring, he felt that teasing Dongmin will be something fun to do for the rest of the semester.

“Eh?”

“I mean,” Bin continued, “What do you want to say?”

Like, a spark for his boring routine.

“Uh, that… About the group project in the beginning of the class.” Dongmin started his sentence in doubt. He tried to look confident, but it had the opposite effect for Bin. He thought that Dongmin is awkward, if not arrogant, and didn’t really like Dongmin’s tone when he said it. But, hey—

“ _ Ssaem _ gave a new group project?” He asked in surprise. Then, he thought about it for a second, before asked another question when Dongmin even barely had the chance to answer the previous one. “Oh, did he say it before I entered the class?”

Dongmin looked hesitant to answer, but he finally answered stiffly, “I… guess.”

“Oh,” Bin spoke with no interest, “And what about it? Is it difficult?”

After he said that sentence, Bin just realised that it was a stupid question to ask. This is Lee Dongmin, the one with the highest entrance exam score in their batch, the only one in class that got an A+ in their statistics class.

(The others, on average, got C anyway. And Bin got a straight D, without a drop of mercy from their professor.)

Then Dongmin just shrugged. “Not really, actually,” and let out a tiny laugh, which made Bin even more confused. “But, since you’re late, I bet you haven’t got any group mates? Want to pair up with me?”

Usually, Bin would decline any invitations like this instantly. Like any other jocks, he already had his own clique, whom he can rely on as always. But, blame his boring spring, he just agreed to it, without giving it further thinking. “Sure, why not?”

It maybe just another day, another spring, another year to pass for any university students.

But for these boys, their life was about to change shortly, in less than one semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I'm a new Aroha, I guess (?). But I knew Binnie since his mini TVXQ days when he was so smol :'(
> 
> Binu got me here. Like, their interaction is just... wow. And I miss Bin so much /cries


End file.
